conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Surea Airlines
Surea Airlines Co., Ltd. (SAL)(朝本空財閥公社 Jupon Hōkō Zaibutsu Hongsha), is the largest airline & flag carrier of Surea. Its global headquarters are located in Konggei. Surea Airlines' international passenger division and related subsidiary cargo division together serve more than 130 cities in more than 45 countries, while its domestic division serves 25 destinations. It is among the top 20 airlines in the world airlines in terms of passengers carried. Konggei International Airport, Hondu International Airport, Kenshi International Airport and Hinata International Airport serves as the airline's main hub. Surean Airlines also maintains a satellite headquarters campus at Hondu. The airlines has a fleet of 239 aircraft, consists of only Boeing aircraft for its long-haul operations; and Airbus aircraft for its short-haul operations. In the fiscal year ended November 11, 2009, the airline group carrying over 50 million passengers and over 1 million tons of cargo and mail. Its main rival is Dragonfly Airways, another Surean carrier. Destinations Service Passengers may check-in between 2 and 48 hours prior to flight departure. This may be done at the counter, or at the lounge within the airport. Self-service kiosks are also available at Konggei International Airport and Hondu International Airport. Alternatively, they may check-in through the Internet or by short message service. Online printing of boarding passes is available through Internet check-in. Passengers on short trips may also check-in on their return flight upon departure from the city of origin. Cabin classes International services The airline's international services feature the fully reclining First Class Skysleeper Solo or Skysleeper; Executive Class Seasons Shell Flat Seat or Skyluxe Seat; and Economy Class. The First Class Skysleeper Solo reclines fully and features genuine leather upholstery from Poltrona Frau of Italy. The Executive Class Seasons Shell Flat Seat is a lie-flat design with the ability to lower armrests to the same height as the seat when reclined. Surea domestic services On Surea domestic services, the airline offers First Class, Executive Class and Economy Class. The First Class seat is made from premium genuine leather with a seat width of about 53 cm (21 in)and a seat pitch of about 130 cm (51 in). Executive Class features a ergonomically designed reclining seats promote relaxation by enabling passengers move naturally and maintain a balanced posture. New cabin SAL introduced new international First and Executive Class seats: the SAL Suite for First Class, featured a seat 20 percent roomier than the Skysleeper Solo in a 1-2-1 configuration; and the SAL Shell Flat Neo Seat for Executive Class Seasons, a slightly-revised version of the original Shell Flat Seat, with a wider seat; expanded center console; and the world's first in-flight gallery, Sky Gallery. In-flight catering Surea Airlines offers meals on intercontinental routes, depending on the cabin class, destination and flight length. Western and Surean menu selections are typically offered, including seasonal menu selections varied by destination. Special meal offerings can be requested in each class during booking, including children's, religious, vegetarian, and other meals. Sunshine Lounge Sunshine Lounge, is Surea Airlines' signature lounge. In addition, the airline also operates the following international, including First Class Lounge, Sunshine Lounge annex and SAL Lounge; and domestic lounges, including SAL Lounge. Access to the lounges depend on the class of travel or the membership status in the BlueWings Club. The Sunshine Lounge offers complimentary beverages, including juice, soda drinks, coffee, tea, mineral water and alcohol drinks; and snacks. A variety of reading materials are also available, such as major, local and sports newspapers; weekly magazines and economy books. Business services include public phones, fax and copy machines; and connect personal computer for internet communication using the wire LAN and the wireless LAN available in the Sunshine lounges. See also * Air transport in Surea * List of airports in Surea * Transportation in Surea Category:Republic of Surea